terra_nabiafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
Core Narrative #1 — Monkey Wrench The meteor carrying organisms crashed into the oceans of Earth causing the temperatures to rise, polar ice caps to all melt, super volcanoes erupted and massive earthquakes happen around the globe. The Humanity that has survived this part now has to work quickly to build floating fortresses before there country and land sinks to the bottom. Through science they determined they have 31 days until the world goes under water. While trying to build these floating fortresses they are dying from new diseases, and are being hunted by new predator creatures that were created in the blast . Who’s your core audience? Your target market? The main people who will love your project. We want to reach the fans of the sci-fi and fantasy genre. We know our story could reach the audience range of 13-35 year olds. Our story world is that of Star Wars were it can reach out pull wide range of demographic viewers. ' ' How do they typically engage with media? The demographic audience that we are reaching engages with entertainment through popular social media platforms, such as Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat . They also engage in their visual storytelling media through streaming platforms such Youtube and Netflix. These are some of the outlets that are demographic range use to get there in entertainment and that is where we're going to step in and advertise our media and engage to our fans''' ''' The Hero The protagonist of this story is Noah. The Physical Goal — He survived the destruction and is a part of the small percentage of people left. He learns the only way to survive is to make a floating kingdom because land is sinking and there are new threats to his survival. The Emotional Goal — He wants to find peace in the world again. He lost everything but he hasn’t given up hope. Personal Obstacle — He wants his life back. He wants to survive the insane circumstances. The Villain — The villain is the elements around him. The world is literally crashing down on him and he needs to survive the sinking land, use what he has to stay afloat and stay alive from other new predators, as well as other survivors who are willing to kill to survive. Justification — It is a natural disaster, but it almost seems like it is a test from god. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Hailey : Noah’s Soon to be wife that was lost in the blast. The memory of Hailey gives Noah strength. She re appears as visions. Shane: He befriends Noah along the way but really has the intentions to use him to survive and steal his resources. Levi: He saves Noah when he has a close call with a tiger. They stick together on their quest to make a floating kingdom, finding others together that are willing to help. Locations — California: It shows a glimpse of his life in Los Angeles before the Catastrophe The ocean/ The floating city of Nabia in its early day. (when the pieces of metal started coming together).